1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to compositions of matter and is particularly directed to organic azide compounds which contain other energetic chemical groups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of advanced solid propellants, gun propellants and explosives requires the use of energetic, stable ingredients, including the oxidizer, binder and plasticizer. These ingredients must have a favorable preferably positive heat of formation and be oxygen-rich in order for a high performance to be met. Unfortunately, such compounds are not readily available. Moreover, these ingredients must have thermal and shock stability in order to permit safe storage and handling.
These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome with the present invention and new compositions of matter are proposed which are readily available and which are highly advantageous when formulated into propellant or explosive compositions.